Abra seus olhos!
by Double Side
Summary: Pensamentos de Kira [Yagami Raito] perante Ryuuzaki [L]... Songfic completa. Não é yaoi, finalmente variando!


_Oi! Aqui estou eu novamente! 8D_

_Fiz esta fic escutando a música **Open Your Eyes, by Quano Apes**._

_Tipo: baixou um Kira em mim (?) e eu realmente espero que vocês curtam a fic!_

_Beijo da RaH_

* * *

Abra Seus Olhos:

* * *

**Hide your face forever **

_Esconda a sua face para sempre_

**Dream and search forever **

_Sonhe e procure para sempre _

Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki...

**Have you ever been for sale ? **

_Você já esteve a venda?_

**When your isms get smart **

_Quando o seu isms fica esperto_

**Oh so selfish and mindless **

_Oh tão egoista e estupido_

**With that comment in your eye **

_Com aquele comentario em seus olhos _

Pobre e mero mortal tu és para lutar contra mim, contra teu pior inimigo... Teu _Deus_!

Pensas que sou que nem estes humanos podres que sujam meu mundo, tornando-o um lugar horroroso para se viver, onde pessoas e mais pessoas inocentes tem medo de estar... Pensas que podes me comparar a ti, achando que pensamos da mesma forma e somos contra Kira, julgando-o um assassino. Pobre tolo..

**Do you think that you are hard? **

_Você se acha dificil?_

**Really harder than the other **

_Mais dificil do que os outros_

**Man you're acting cold **

_Cara você está agindo indiferente_

**If you are not in charge **

_Se você não está no comando _

Contra Deus estão seres que não merecem lugar no paraíso que não demorará a ser formado por minhas próprias mãos a partir de um caderno. Hahaha... Não, Ryuuzaki, você não conhecerá este mundo se contra seu criador estás.

**Don't split your mentality **

_Não divida a sua mentalidade_

**Without thinking twice **

_Sem pensar duas vezes_

**Your voice has got no reason **

_Sua voz não tem razão_

**Now is the time to face your lies **

_Agora é hora de encarar as suas mentiras _

Meu método de julgamento é rápido e fácil, mas tem um pequeno defeito: necessito de teu nome para limpar-te de _meu_ reino para toda a eternidade.

**Open your eyes, open your mind **

_Abra os seus olhos, abra a sua mente_

**Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind **

_Orgulhe-se como um deus não finja ser cego_

**Trapped in yourself, break out instead **

_Preso em você mesmo, liberte-se ao invés disso_

**Beat the machine that works in your head **

_Vença a maquina que trabalha na sua cabeça _

Misa, agora a julgo como um anjo que está sob minhas ordens e vontades, pedindo em troca apenas um pouco de meu amor... Mas ela esqueceu de que Deuses não devem amar seres tão insignificantes como ela... Loura de olhos azuis, bela mulher... Bela _peça _de meu jogo.

**Will you offer me some tricks **

_Você vai me oferecer alguns truques_

**If I ever need them **

_Se eu precisar_

**Would you go into that room **

_Você vai entrar naquela sala_

**If I call 'em **

_Se eu te chamar_

**Do you think that you are better **

_Você se acha o melhor_

**Really better than the rest **

_Realmente melhor do que o resto_

**Realize there's a problem **

_Perceba que existe um problema_

**I know that you can give your best **

_Eu sei que você pode dar o seu melhor _

As cartas foram postas à mesa e tu escolheste ser meu adversário... Pois saiba que não perco e que não serás tu que irás ter a honra de conseguir isto.

Cada cartada é uma descoberta que faço sobre você... Imprevisível... Divertido...

**Have you ever had a dream? **

_Você já teve um sonho?_

**Or is life just a trip? **

_Ou a vida é somente uma viagem?_

**A trip without chances **

_Uma viagem sem chances_

**A chance to grow up quick **

_Uma chance de crescer rápido_

**Open your eyes, open your mind ... **

_Abra os seus olhos, abra a sua mente... _

Gosto de jogos difíceis, mas agora estás a me irritar, tantas porcentagens, que não sei de onde tiras, quase descobrindo que Deus está ao seu lado, planejando sua morte passo a passo como se fosse uma historia onde tudo tivesse que sair perfeitamente... Do meu jeito...

**Hide your face forever **

_Esconda o seu rosto para sempre_

**Dream and search forever **

_Sonhe e procure para sempre_

**Night and night you feel nothing **

_Noites e noites você não sente nada_

**There's no way outside of my land **

_Não existe caminho fora da minha ilha _

Não notas meu sorriso a cada fracasso teu? Ingênuo você, humano que não percebe-me.

Teus olhos negros como as trevas agora as verão... E terei o prazer de vê-los a fechar...

Sobre tua cova rirei e beberei, comemorando minha vitória...

Pena... Até que fostes um jogador que soube passar-me para trás quando conseguia... Mas vistes agora quem ganhou... _Eu..._

_Deus.._

**Open your eyes, open your mind... **

_Abra os seus olhos, abra a sua mente... _

* * *

_Olha gente, mesmo que vocês não tenham curtido, mandem uma review dizendo o que vocês acharam, pois assim saberem em que melhorar!_

_Beijo da RaH!²_


End file.
